


Wanted

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “What do you want, Steve?”





	

Steve twisted his hands in the sheets, still fully clothed but panting and wild as Tony grinded down on top of him. “Tony, please,” he gasped out.

A wicked smile lit up Tony’s face. “Please? What is it you want, Steve?” Tony’s hips rolled forward, just right to send an electric jolt through Steve’s stomach.

Steve blushed, mouth opening and closing a few times. “You, I want you,” he got out.

Tony stopped the rolling hips. “Oh, no, that’s not good enough.” He leaned forward, radiating command. “You don’t get anything unless you ask.”

Steve knew exactly what he wanted, but he couldn’t find the words to tell Tony. He wanted to be able to ask, he wanted to please Tony, to do what he was told, but it was all so overwhelming.

Steve twisted his hip up in desperation, grinding his erection against Tony’s ass, but a hand smacked down on his chest, holding him flat.

“What do you want, Steve?”

Tony’s dominating tone cut through his anxiety. The pressure on his chest kept him pinned, even though he could easily toss Tony aside. “I want you to kiss me.” His voice wasn’t as confident as he’d like, but Tony smiled and bent over to press their lips together.

Tony turned the kiss filthy fast, sucking Steve’s tongue into his mouth, nipping at his lips and gripping his neck to pull him close.

Tony kissed him until his lips were sore and tingling. Then he pulled back, the hand on his neck sliding up to cup Steve’s jaw, thumb petting affectionately along Steve’s swollen lower lip.

“What do you want, Steve?”

“I - I want to feel you. Naked.”

Tony rocked up to his feet and stood over Steve on the bed, then stripped off his clothes, eyes fixed on Steve’s face, while Steve’s wandered over the beautiful skin he revealed. When he was naked he sunk down again and worked Steve’s clothes off until he could press their bodies together, skin to skin.

Heat radiated off Tony, and Steve let his eyes slip closed for a moment, reveling in the feel of him. Lips brushed his ear and Tony whispered again, “What do you want, Steve?”

“I want you inside me,” Steve replied with growing confidence, more terrified of not getting it than of saying the blush-inducing phrase out loud.

Tony leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Steve knew if he didn’t sound sure Tony would make him wait. And he was so very sure.

Tony smiled, then reached over him to rifle through his bedside table drawer. Steve took the opportunity to run his tongue up Tony’s chest and around the curve of the arc reactor. Tony sat back on his heels, nestled between Steve’s legs.

Steve writhed in anticipation. “Relax,” Tony commanded, touching two firm fingers to Steve’s hip, pinning him to the bed. He let out a breath and his whole body sunk into the sheets.

The first press of Tony’s fingers had Steve gasping already. They worked him open slowly and gently, curling just right to make Steve see stars. Warm and demanding and so different from the feel of the plug.

Tony leaned forward over Steve, grinning down at him. “You look so wrecked already. Tell me again what you want.”

“Uh.” Steve tried to find air to suck in. “You. Inside me. Please, fuck me, Tony.”

Tony growled, low and possessive, then bent down to run his tongue along Steve’s stomach, from the crease of his hip to his belly button. His cheek teased along the length of Steve’s cock making him grit his teeth so hard he swore he heard a crack.

He whined out another, “ _please_ ,” more whimper than word, and Tony finally scrambled up and eased Steve’s legs further apart. Tony fiddled with the lube some more then suddenly he was there, pressing in.

Tony was on him and around him and inside him and everything else was gone. Tony had claimed him before, with words, with his mouth, with his toys, but the feeling of him sliding into his body for the first time was enough to stop the world turning. He gripped Tony’s shoulder, breathing in with each inch, giving himself over to Tony completely.

It was too much at first and then suddenly it was just right. Tony didn’t give him much time to adjust, working up quickly into a breath-stealing rhythm while whispering an endless stream of praise into his ear. Steve braced his feet against the mattress and tipped his hips ups until he found the perfect angle and he moaned, scrabbling desperate, clawing hands along Tony’s back.

He responded by increasing the speed of his thrusts. He wrapped his slick hand around Steve’s cock and began stroking him with matching intensity. It wasn’t long before the spiral of arousal tightened into unbearable tension and Steve knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“T - Tony,” he choked out. “So close.”

“What do you want, Steve?” Even now, even wild and breathless, Tony managed to slip that edge into his words that had Steve’s cock twitching helplessly in his grip.

“I want to see you come.” Steve could barely get the words out, Tony’s thrusts pushing the air out of his lungs.

Tony groaned and clenched his hand around Steve’s arm, squeezing hard enough that he would bruise anyone else. His rhythm stuttered as he pressed forward and came hard, his perfect face twisted in ecstasy. That look, the hand that still worked Steve’s cock relentlessly, the feeling of Tony pulsing deep inside him, it was too much and Steve tumbled over after him.

Once their breathing slowed, Tony pitched forward, burying his face in Steve’s neck. “You’re so good for me.”

Steve beamed under the praise, still coming down from his orgasm-high. Tony’s fingers furrowed their way through his hair, setting him practically purring. “Tony?”

“Mhm?”

“I want _you_.”

He felt Tony smile into his shoulder. “Yeah, you got me.”


End file.
